I Dreamt You Left
by Scooby-chan
Summary: ...This is just a normal little story i ve written sorry for all the lemon crap my bad


AUTHOR:PATRAGAY a

**AUTHOR:PATRAGAY a.k.a. PEPPERANN**

**DATE:MARCH 25,2008**

**SUMMARY: Aoshi comes to comfort Misoa in the middle of the night and what happens… see for yourself…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't want you guys to think I'm perverted. I'M NOT. But I write lemon. I'm only human you know**

**TITLE:I DREAMT YOU LEFT**

**Misoa fell to the ground in tears as the rain poured hard around her. "No, Aoshi...please, don't go...not again...don't leave me." Misoa watch as Aoshi's back slowly disappeared from her sight. She grabbed her chest as if that could stop the pain. She fell to the ground in tears. "Aoshi, please, don't go…" she whispered, her voice trailing off.**

**Misoa gasped as she woke up suddenly. It took her a moment to realize that she was in her room and that she was only dreaming. She wiped away the tears that seemed to have come with her from her dream into the real world. She knew it was only a dream, but she couldn't help but continue to cry. She had the same dream last night.**

**What if...what if Aoshi really left her again...what if...she cried even more. She had been through that once before and would prefer to rot than go through that sort of pain again. She loved him, and almost everyone knew it. She wasn't that good at hiding her feelings.**

**Maybe Aoshi knew. She was almost sure he did. Whenever they went on missions together, he would know when a kunai was coming right for them before the weapon was even halfway near them. He could read people's thoughts and tell their moods easily by reading their ki, but he couldn't tell that she was in love with him?**

**If he knew that she loved him and didn't acknowledge it, then that meant he didn't return her feelings or he would have done something about it, wouldn't he?**

**Suddenly there was a knock at the door.**

"**Misoa, are you okay?" she heard Aoshi asked.**

**Misoa quickly wiped at her tears. She didn't want him to catch her crying. Even though he pretended he didn't care, she knew he did. He would be worried if he caught her crying. **

"**Yes...I'm fine." she replied, probably too quickly, because Aoshi slid open the shoji and came in.**

"**Aoshi-sama, I'm fine, really. You don't have to come in to check up on me."**

**Aoshi ignored her. He came in and sat down on the futon beside her. "I heard a scream. Are you sure you're are okay?"**

"**I'm fine, really."**

**Aoshi continued to look at her. He didn't believe her and was waiting for her to tell him the truth.**

"**I was having a bad dream, that's all."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm fine."**

**Aoshi studied her for along moment before he asked, "Were you crying?" Aoshi asked suddenly, catching Misoa off guard. **

"**What? No…"**

"**Misoa , I can see the tears in your eyes. Why were you crying?"**

**Misoa took in a few quick, deep breaths. "I… I… wasn't…" **

**Aoshi grabbed her chin and turned her face so she was looking directly at him. "Why were you crying, Misoa?" he asked a bit harshly.**

**Misoa tried to turn away from Aoshi but he grip on her chin her chin was too strong. Instead, she looked down at her trembling hands.**

"**Misoa…" **

"**I dreamt that you left," she cried, unable to stop her tears, "I dreamt that you left me, Aoshi," she took in a deep breath and tried to calm. "I know I'm being ridiculous, but I wouldn't be able to bear that kind of pain again. Please, tell me you wont leave me, Aoshi. Please…" she started to cry even harder.**

"**Misoa..." Aoshi pulled Misoa to his chest "Misoa, its okay, I'm not going anywhere."**

**Misoa cried into his chest. She hugged his stomach and held him tightly to ensure that he wasn't going anywhere. Aoshi squeezed her reassuringly. **

**She stopped crying and looked up at him, a blush tinting her checks. **

"**I'm sorry Aoshi, I...I…"**

**Misoa gasped and her eyes widened when she felt soft lips on hers. It took her second to realize that Aoshi was kissing her.**

"**Aoshi…" she cried against his lips as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She moaned and leaned into the kiss.**

**He kissed her face and her neck, whispering intelligible words into her ear. She gasped when she felt his hands on her breast. She moaned at the sensations she felt coursing through her body.**

"**Aoshi…" she cried as she clawed at his shoulders. "Aoshi, please, stop, I can't take teasing." she said.**

**He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. His breath mingled with hers as they stared at each other.**

"**I love you, Misoa."**

"**What?" **

"**I love you."**

" **Aoshi…" her eyes watered. **_**He loves me? Oh my god, Aoshi loves me.**_** Her heart felt like it was about to burst.**

"**I love you so much, Misoa. I love you," he said.**

"**Aoshi," her eyes shimmered with tears, "Aoshi, I love you too, so much."**

"**Then why are you crying?"**

"**I...I...just find it hard to believe. I guess I am a little overwhelmed."**

"**Am I really that cold?"**

"**No," Misoa replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, " You're just really good at acting." Misoa whispered against his lips.**

"**Yeah, I am good, aren't I?"**

"**Very." Misoa smiled as she kissed him.**

**THE END**

_**Well this is my first finished story, well, not really. This is just my first story ever online. I didn't expect it to be lemon, but whatever. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. Look out for more of my stories. PEACE.**_


End file.
